


The Moonlight Sonata

by Noah_Elton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Music, Piano, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah_Elton/pseuds/Noah_Elton
Summary: Sirius walks in to music that he hasn't heard in a year.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 26





	The Moonlight Sonata

The first quidditch match of the year was to begin in another half-hour. The crowd broke into a cheer and screamed for the players that soured past them, gushing at full speed through the wind. 

The audience was smudged with dabs of red and blue, crying for their house's win. James flew through the crowd, his broom roaring to life and Gryffindor burst with newfound energy.

It had been a full moon the night before, and Sirius' eyelids were still a bit heavy from running around all night. However, last night, Moony had been unusually calm. He ran through the woods, often stopping and balling up into the canine and the stag. A smile crept its way up Sirius' face when he imagined the scrawny boy, curled up in the warm blankets of the hospital wing.  
______

He walked past the pitch's opening and towards the wing. Quietly opening the door, he addressed the nurse.

"Madam Pomfrey! How are you today?", he asserted.

"Very well, my child! Are you alright?", she inquired, concerningly examining the boy who stood before her.

Sirius chucked. "I'm quite alright, Madam! I was hoping I could talk to Remus for a bit before the match began."

The stout lady smiled, "He's not here, M'dear".

"He was feeling quite alright today morning so I let his go back."

"Oh.", Sirius blinked.

"Well, thank you, Madam. I and James will probably see you again after the match ", he chuckled walking back towards the door.

The nurse sighed but let out a weak chuckle anyway, and Sirius left the wing running back towards the common room.  
____

Placing his palm at the door, he was about to push it open when a soft melody came into focus. His heartbeat picked its pace when he felt the thrumming vibrations of the music against his fingertips on the wood of the door.

It had been almost a year since Sirius last heard Remus play. His mother, Hope had taught him several pieces over the years, which he could very vividly recall. His mind ran back to the memories of her playing the piano to her son before the moon. However, after she died last year, Remus never played again. At a point, he couldn't even bear the sight of the instrument without having sadness and longing coil up in the pit of his stomach. He recalled the way Remus used to sit him down and teach him how to read the notes and notations of music, often playing simple pieces along with him. 

However, unlike the cold and heartless tutor in Grimmauld, the way Hope had introduced her son to the beauty of music, was warm and welcoming.

He leaned on the door shifting his weight and letting the door quietly crack open. His straying eyes met with the silhouette of a tawny lad sitting by the piano skimming his fingers through the bridges of the keys.

Music dribbled down the instrument in a moment of perfect solace. It sounded like drops of dew falling to the sand, dancing with the elegance of a ballerina. A wisp of wind gushed through the moonlight, making him shudder to the spine, but the music carried on undisturbed. Remus' silhouette swayed with the music, his shoulders slouched and his fingers, gentle, as they drifted across the black's and the white's. 

The sound softened, weakening with the low ticks of the clock and eventually drowned into the surroundings. Sirius quietly exhaled, pushing the door open entirely and walking through.

Remus took notice of the other lad and carefully shifted gazing into the other boy's eyes, his scars still red and his eyes, tired. Silently, Sirius stood affront the other boy who was nervously playing with the hem of his shirt.

The faint moonlight fell in silver ribbons across the room, as the moon began to retreat behind its mask. Reassessively, the slender lad reached one bandaged hand out and grazed his thumb across Sirius' cheek.

"I miss her", he gasped in a soft voice, trying to keep his breath even.

Sirius kneeled, carefully planting his hand at the small of the other boys back and brought him close. Running his fingers through his soft brown curls, he let the fragile boy break into his arms, failing to hold him together any longer.

The boy sniffled into his shoulders, his cries lulling into the background. His breath broke into shudders from time to time, as Sirius wrapped them inside a duvet, protectively muffling his arms around him and placing soft kisses on him until his breath evened and he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you liked it. Comment's are great! And I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> P.S. Contructive critisism is always appreciated. <33


End file.
